my kirby ocs
by htfkirby102
Summary: I decided for my first story I should write the bios of my Kirby ocs. review for your favorite. :)


Here is my first story. It is the bios of my Kirby ocs so you can review for your favorite.

* * *

Name: Jade

gender: female

age: 12

species: angel puffball

rank: healer

theme songs: the last song I'm wasting on you,  
my immortal and anything for you by evanescence.  
also heavens divide and haunted.

boyfriend or husband: *she is single but likes valley.*(my other oc.)

parents: got killed by her brother.

siblings: 1 evil brother and a long lost sister.

wepons: none

looks: she has dark purple feet, a lavender body color, aqua green eyes  
and has wings. she also has a ponytail in her hair

powers and abilities: she can't really fight but she can heal and power  
up her friends with her wings. she can also use her wings to light up  
dark places.

personality: a very shy and quiet person due to being  
tortured by her bother.

extra facts and history facts about her:

-she always writes in her diary.

-she was rescued by her long lost sister.

-she has a demon side because she got an unbreakeble curse  
by her brother.

-when she met valley she had an emotion that she could not  
describe because she mainliy felt fear from her brother.

-she has had many tragdys in her past.

-she is friends with Kirby, meta knight, her sister, tiff,  
tuff, ivy (another oc) and valley.

Name: Rex

Gender: male

age: 20

Species: demon puffball

Rank: killer

Theme songs: taste the blood and dmc4  
theme by Jason shyboy.

quote: "wanna die slowly or quikly?"

girlfriend or wife: doesn't care about love.

parents: killed them.

siblings: jade and her sister.

wepons: he can fight with his claws.

looks: He has red eyes, a dark blue body color and  
light blue feet.

powers and abilities: he can possese anyone and  
make demons.

personality: a mean and cold-hearted person who  
will kill anyone in his way.'

extra facts and history facts:

-he always went to the demon relam and soon  
become full demon.

-when he become full demon he destroyed his dimesion  
but Jade and her sister escaped to popstar.

-he will not rest untll his sisters are dead.

(I can't think of other things about him for now.)

Name: kitana

Gender: female

Age: 18

Species: half-angel puffball

Rank: fighter and protecter.

Theme songs: girl all the bad guys want by bowling for  
soup.

Quotes: "hurt my sister and you'll regret it."and" I'm  
still demon so don't think I can't kill you."

boyfriend or husband: she's not in the mood for dating  
yet but some guys try to flirt with her because she's  
tough.

Parents: like I said they were killed.

Siblings: Rex and Jade

Wepons: a kitana blade and she can fight with her fists.

Looks: I made her and Jade twins so they look the same.  
the only thing different is that kitana has curly hair.

Powers and abilities: she has mostly dark magic but  
can use some light magic. she also has super speed.

Personality: a protective person who looks out for  
her sister and friends.

Extra facts and history facts about her:

-she is sometimes overprotective around her little sister Jade.

-she was possessed by Rex but her sisterly bond with Jade  
released her from his control.

(I can't think of other facts about her.)

Name: Valley

gender: male

age: 15

species: puffball

rank: wepon master

theme songs: monster by skillet and just a kid by simple plan.

girlfriend or wife: he's in love with Jade but doesn't know  
how to tell her so he keeps it to himself sometimes.

parents: unknown

siblings: none

wepons: a sword and a bowie knife.

looks: he has white body color and black feet. his eye color is  
light blue. he has blonde hair too.

powers and abilities: he can make portals to teleport and  
slow down time.

personality: a nice and patioint person.

extra facts and history facts about him:

-he prays everyday with Jade.

-he sometimes asks his friends if he should tell Jade that  
he likes her.

-he's friends with Kirby, meta knight, Jade, kitana and  
Ivy.

Name: Ivy

gender: female

age: 16

species: puffball

rank: swordswoman

theme songs: I don't dance and everbodys fool

boyfriend or husband: she's in love with meta knight but  
thinks he doesn't feel the same.

parents: unknown

siblings: she had a brother who died in battle.

weapons: the same sword as the Ivy on soul calibyr

looks: she has a pink body color, her feet is purple  
and she has a mask with a skull and crossbones on the forehead.

powers and abilities: (I can't think of anything for her yet.)

personality: a little tough.(that's all I gotta say.)

extra facts and history facts about her:

(I can't think of anything sorry.)


End file.
